HeartBeat
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: The sound of a human heart is like a lullaby, soothing and gentle. However, it must not end, or it will spell certain death. Beat/Neku
1. Chapter 1

Thought I'd try my hand at TWEWY romance stories. Since I don't like Joshua, I'm doing Beat/Neku, since I like that pairing.

Now before you all go bananas on me and say very mean things, think about it. Put yourself in Neku's shoes. Would you want to be constantly paired against your will with the guy who shot and killed you twice? Probably not, huh? :(

Everyone has something they like, right? And I like Beat/Neku. I did my best to keep them IC, but they may seem a bit off. I've had trouble keeping characters IC in the past (go to the Baten Kaitos section and ask crackedkatana. She'll tell you.).

Well, here goes.

Key (before I forget):

"speech"

_thought_

_-heart beating-_

* * *

-_thump-bump, thump-bump, thump-bump, thump-bump-_

"Ah, man. I'm bored outta my skull, yo."

Indeed he was. Beat had absolutely nothing to do. After all, the Game was over, and they were all alive again. So why was there nothing fun to do? Wasn't this what they all wanted?

"Rhyme? Rhyme? Hey, Rhyme, ya there?"

No response.

_Weird, man, _Beat thought. He got up off his bed and looked out in the hall.

The doors were open, and the light were off. Was no one home?

_They probably ain't in their rooms. Maybe they's downstairs._

Nope. No one downstairs either. The house was quiet. Personally, Beat wasn't really used to it, yet.

-_thump thump thump thump thump thump-_

"Ah...well, shit, man. Home alone."

Was he supposed to be scared? Of course not. It was just...unusual that his parents and sister left without telling him. Did they at least leave a note?

Surely they could've at least one before...oh, look at what Beat noticed just now. It was stuck on the TV screen with a piece of tape.

_Well, hell, man. Why Didn' I see that before?_

The note looked like it was written in a hurry. It was almost illegible, but Beat could figure it out after a long while.

Daisukenojo-

We had to go out to get some stuff for your sister. Raimu went to stay at a friend's house. We're going to be gone for a while, so feel free to do what you want that's not life-threatening or capable of destroying the house. If you like, invite a friend over, if you have any.

-Dad

P.S. No parties or things like that. We don't want more stress that you caused. I've already lost enough hair as is over you.

_The hell, man? Course I got friends! The old man's losin' it! And why he gotta call me by that name, yo?_

Beat did have friends. Of course he did. They played the game with him. Especially one certain orange-haired boy.

A certain orange-haired boy he somehow seemed to be falling in love with...

Should he invite him over? What if he was busy?

Ah, whatever. Beat didn't care. All he wanted was a boredom killer. He figured Neku was going to help him do just that.

_Aight, now wha's Neku's number? Ah, dammit! I don' 'member Phones' number!_

It wasn't like Neku didn't write it down for him. He just didn't memorize it! He also couldn't remember where he had the damn piece of paper it was on.

All this was enough to start making Beat panic, for some reason.

_-thumpa thumpa thumpa thumpa thumpa thumpa thumpa thumpa-_

After a short time of getting all panicky, Beat finally realized...

_Oh, duh! I can jus' look for it! It's gotta be somewhere in my room!_

Beat thundered back upstairs to look for said paper with Neku's phone number on it. Easier said than done. Beat...wasn't exactly one to keep his room clean. Apparently, he never heard of a laundry hamper. Everything was everywhere, and it took a little while to find the note.

_Oh, here it is. I didn' know it was on the nigh' stand, yo!_

After all was said and done, Beat got back downstairs and started punching in the numbers.

Frankly, he wasn't thinking of the consequences that would follow later. (when did he?)

All he knew was that he needed someone to kill the boredom, and that was going to be Neku.

* * *

I'm not good with writing true stories. I'm more for poetry, but I'm giving it a shot.

It'll be multi-chapter. Hopefully I will one day get better at writing stories.

So...R&R? Be nice, please? I hope I didn't get Beat too OOC (It's happened before. Trust me. -_-')


	2. Chapter 2

I really need to clarify on things.

I guess I never was good at writing true fanfiction. I'm better at poems. I hope this story turns out decent, though, since I intend to stay out of the old section for a long time (believe me, that section is _d-e-a-d_. I like this section more, thank you!).

This time, in Neku's POV.

I have the belief that so many people have Neku living with his mom. I take it a little differently. He lives with his dad and half-sister (I don't know for sure why I put in a half-sister. It's just what I did to be different, I guess.).

I took the idea that at one point in the game, Neku says, "I feel like crap. This is just like that time." I say that could mean the death of someone he loves, like his mother.

(The key from Ch.1 is the same here, for the most part. I won't use the heartbeat concept here, though. That's for the chapters involving Beat.)

(Oh, and in case some people want to know, I have Neku's dad named Renzo.)

* * *

"Who's on the phone, Dad?"

Neku's dad had called him downstairs because someone on the phone wanted Neku.

"I don't know. Someone named Beat? You know a guy named Beat?"

_Beat? Why's he calling? Is something wrong? Oh, man! Is Rhyme in trouble?!_

That got Neku all worried. His heart started pounding.

"Yeah. He's one of my friends. Did he say why he's calling?"

"No. Better find out what he wants."

Neku took the phone from his dad, who went back to feeding the baby.

"Hello? Beat?"

"Hey, Phones! 'Sup, man?"

"Hey, Beat. How are you?"

"I'm bored. You wanna come over? My parents ain't home, and Rhyme's stayin' at a friend's house."

"Um..."

Neku looked over at his dad, trying to feed Hitomi, who seemed to get more food on her face than in her mouth.

"Dad, Beat wants me to come over to his house. Can I?"

"Sure, kid. You can stay the night there, if you want. I have to leave anyway later. Need to go see Hitomi's mother at the hospital. Say she's waking up."

"Okay."

"Sure, Beat. I can come over."

"Aight! I'll be waitin'!"

Then the sound of a dial tone. Neku listened to it for a second or two before he hung up.

"You want to eat something before you go over there?" Neku's dad was still watching the baby 'eat' her food.

"No, I'm good," Neku said as he walked over to the two of them.

"You sure?" His dad looked at him, finally stopping to try to get food into Hitomi's mouth. "Could use a sandwich, if you ask me, kid."

"I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself." Renzo said, as he resumed trying to feed Hitomi.

"Here, Dad. Let me do it."

Neku took the spoon from his dad and showed him how to do it. The baby happily took all the food from the spoon this time, since her half-brother was feeding her now.

"Oh, now she'll eat properly."

Neku smiled a little, but kept it hidden from his dad.

---

Later, Renzo took Hitomi to see her mother, and Neku was left to do everything before he left. He locked the door behind him and left for Beat's house.

_If I remember right, Beat lives near Spain Hill._

It didn't matter how much Neku had changed in the last few weeks in the UG, and no matter how much he traveled Shibuya...he still didn't really like crowds.

He wished he still had his headphones. His mother gave him those headphones...

His mother...

"Yo!"

Was Beat standing outside his house?!

Of course. He was the one who invited Neku.

"Hey, Beat." Neku said as he approached the skater. The two high-fived when they got close enough.

"Come on in, Phones."

---

"Wow, Beat. Your room looks...different. I thought it was something completely different."

"Whaddya mean, Phones?"

Neku meant that it was actually clean and didn't smell like cheese, like he thought it did. He also expected more...skater stuff.

"I mean it doesn't feel like it's...your room."

"Ah, I know. I keep tryin' ta tell the old man I want some stuff, but he ain't going for it."

"Oh. That's why."

Neku noticed Beat was getting a little fidgety. And was he _blushing?_ Why was Beat blushing?

"Uh, Phones, 'bout why I called ya over here..."

Neku had a feeling he sorta knew why.

"You were bored, right?"

"Yeah, but tha's only part a' the reason. I uh...um..."

Beat started to get even shakier, and his face turned really red. He put one hand on the back of his neck, and turned away from Neku. Neku got a little closer.

Just what was _wrong_ with him?!

"Yeah? What's the rest of the reason?"

Beat was starting to get all disoriented.

"Uh... Think I uh..."

Neku wasn't prepared for what came next.

"Oh, fuck it all, man! I dunno how to say it!"

The next thing Neku knew, he was on his back on Beat's bed. With Beat on top of him. Beat was breathing heavily, his eyes quickly scanning the orange-haired boy beneath him.

"I...uh...I..."

"Beat, what's gotten into you?"

Beat's next words came quickly.

"I think I love ya Phones!"

Neku's eyes widened at hearing those six little words.

* * *

Sorry to leave it at that. I tend to do that a lot. I guess I also want to tease you guys a wee bit. XD

Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, alright?

I PROMISE to make the next chapter longer. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, the story can't be that good. I have people putting it on their watch, they're reviewing it, and stuff like that. You guys really like it?

My pokemon story hasn't garnered this much attention, and that's already about ten chapters!

Looks like I made a good choice in leaving the Baten Kaitos section.

(By the way, don't go there. Like I keep saying, it's practically dead.)

Now in Beat's POV again. (And therefore, I have the heartbeat concept back in.)

* * *

- _thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa -_

"W-what?"

Beat was just as confused as Neku was. All this time, he thought he was straight.

So why did he feel this way toward his friend?

"Yeah, tha's the thing. I think I love ya."

Neku still had wide eyes. He was still taking this in.

There were a million reasons why Beat would get rejected. He just tackled Neku out of thin air and said he loved him!

And if Neku didn't feel the same way about him, so be it. Beat slowly got off Neku and sat back up, not able to face the person he claimed to love.

He couldn't look at him.

He had to say something. The silence was unbearable for the skater.

"I jus' uh... wanted ya to know how I felt about ya..."

Now what was Neku going to do? Was he going to leave? Hit Beat and curse at him? Would he go downstairs and sleep on the couch for the night?

All those questions were done away with as Beat felt two arms going around his waist.

-_thump-bump thump-bump thump-bump thump-bump-_

Neku pressed the side of his face into Beat's back.

"Really? That's why?"

Beat was...really lost for words now. What more could he say to Neku?

"Yeah. If uh... if you don' wanna be friends anymore..."

"I'm not saying that, Beat. I didn't say I didn't like it."

The two sat there like that for a little while. Eventually, Beat put his hands over Neku's.

"Ya...ya still wanna be friends, yo?"

"Of course."

Beat smiled. At least he didn't have to be worried about that.

"I think I want to be more, in fact."

Now _that _was something Beat wasn't expecting. He turned to face Neku. He was pretty sure he could handle it now. Neku was accepting, surprisingly. Not something he would have expected of the orange-haired boy.

"Ya think or ya know?"

Neku withdrew his arms.

"I know."

Beat slowly moved his face closer to Neku's. The two almost had their noses touching. Their faces tilted so they could press their lips together.

Neku was...surprised, to say the least. Wasn't bad though.

At least it was Beat who was declaring his love to him instead of Joshua.

Damn Joshua. Trying to seduce him that week...

The two stayed there like that for a brief amount of time. Beat's hand traveled up Neku's arm. It wandered around for a little while before going into Neku's hair. Beat's other hand found its way to the redhead's back. Neku was practically pushed up against Beat.

Beat couldn't believe this was happening! Neku was practically sitting in his lap, kissing him! He was getting all excited inside.

_-thumpathumpathumpathumpathumpa-_

The two broke apart. Neku was blushing bright red.

"Yo, why you all red? I though' ya wanted that."

Now Neku was at a loss for words. What could he say to the person he had just realized he may have fallen for?

All he said was, "I did," and leaned forward for another one.

Fine by Beat. He leaned forward, and the two kissed again.

* * *

Sorry to leave it there. It's due to the fact that I'm trying to build up to something here. I'm also EXTREMELY lazy and have to do other stuff.

Anyway, thanks for reading this, and I'll get the next chapter up soon.

lyudesshadow


	4. Chapter 4

*Sigh*, it's so hard to get a long chapter. I also need to start using paragraphs again. Why can I use paragraphs for Calm after the Storm, but not for this story?! It irritates me to infinity!

But Exilon's right. I need to stop writing my stories like they're poems, which, sadly, I'm much better at.

Ah well. I'm trying. That's what matters, right?

This one's in Neku's POV, so it doesn't have the heart concept. Remember, I only save those for the Beat chapters.

So, I'll shut up and give you the chapter.

* * *

The next morning, Neku woke up with feeling a little different. Here he was, thinking he was in his bed. Since when did his bed get so big? It felt like he got put in a full-size bed and not a twin. Where was he, exactly?

_Hey! Where am I?! How did I..._

But then he remembered. He wasn't at home. He was at Beat's house. He sorta forgot he spent the night here. Obviously, he fell asleep in Beat's bed.

But wait! Neku was the only one here! If he was in Beat's room, then where was Beat? Did he go out or something? It wouldn't be like Beat to do such a thing. He would've had Neku in a big bear hug, almost having the potential of breaking a bone or two (well, not really)

But then again, it was early in the morning, and if Neku remembered right, it was Saturday. Yeah, Beat was probably downstairs watching TV. That sounded like Beat. It'd probably mean the end of the world was near if he was actually doing homework on the weekends.

Neku slowly got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He made sure that his clothes were still on. Sure he loved Beat, but who knows what Beat would've done with Neku's sleeping body?

_No, Neku! Don't think like that! Beat's not like that! He a nice guy, and wouldn't hurt you like that! The worst he would do to you is draw a mustache on your face!_

Obviously, the rest of Beat's family weren't home yet. How long was Rhyme staying at her friend's house? And what exactly were Beat's parents getting that took all to next morning? Was it that important?

The young orange-haired boy approached the stairs. He could hear Beat laughing his ass off downstairs in the room with the TV.

"Beat? That you?"

Of course it was Beat. Why would Neku think otherwise? He figured he'd ask, in case it was someone who sounded like Beat.

And Beat it was. The next thing Neku heard was the familiar "Bwaaaah!" and fumbling around. Beat probably didn't want Neku to see what he was watching. What exactly was he watching? Little kid shows?

It'd be the only reason he'd do that, all that moving around and probably attempting to change the channel. Sometimes Beat was just so funny sometimes. But then again, that was Beat.

"Beat, it's okay." Neku came down to see Beat on his back on the floor, one hand holding the remote and the other hand covering himself up. What, was he going commando?

Neku couldn't help but smile at Beat's red face. It was such a bright red crimson. Didn't look too bad with Beat's blond hair, if Neku didn't say so himself. It made him wish he had a camera right about now. This was one of those moments that really should be unforgettable.

"Yo, when'dya get up, man?"

"Not too long ago," Neku purred as he made his way to Beat's side. He put his arms around the blond's neck and got on top of him. He knew the blonde was starting to get quite aroused. Why else did Neku feel something poke his leg? The two apparently couldn't help the fact they were getting horny. Well, Beat was, anyway. Beat was horny and also wanting dominance, because the next thing Neku knew, he was the one on the floor, and Beat was the one on top.

Neku was right. Beat _was _going commando. Going commando, and he was _huge._ Jeez, Beat might've wanted to keep his blanket on. Seemed a little awkward right now, since Neku was still fully clothed. Of course, neither of them really cared right now. All they wanted was each other.

Beat leaned down to kiss Neku. The two put their hands together, palm to palm, and laced their fingers. Beat then took a brief moment and pulled off Neku's shorts. Neku managed to say something to Beat, through all the awesome feelings that were pulsing through his body.

"Y-you sh-sh-should put y-your pants b-back on. Probably d-don't want y-your parents t-t-to see you like that if t-they come home." Even through all that stuttering, Beat got what he said.

"Oh, righ'. Sorry." Beat leaned back and grabbed his pants off the arm of the sofa. Neku watched as he struggled to pull them on. The orange-haired boy smirked as he watched the blonde try unsuccessfully to get decent.

"Need a little help?" Neku said with a little smirk. He simply loved to tease Beat.

"Ah, nah! I got dis! Ain't the first time I've done dis, yo." Even as he said it, he was still having trouble getting the damn things on. He must've still been half-asleep, because Neku could see why he was having a problem. Of course, instead of telling Beat, he snickered and fell back on the floor.

"Here, I'll help you." Neku got back up and unzipped Beat's pants with a smile. Apparently, Beat could get them off without unzipping them. It was putting them back on that presented the problem. Beat seemed a little relieved, but also embarassed at the same time.

"Yo, Howd'ya know I had to do tha'?" There he went, getting all red again. Neku said nothing, but planted a kiss on the blond's lips. Good enough for Beat. Soon the two were lip-locking with Beat on top of Neku, again. The more Neku moaned, the more turned on Beat seemed to get. In fact, the both of them seem to get turned on.

Beat couldn't take it anymore. He had to go lower. His teenage urges were getting to be too much for him. Man, all he wanted was Neku, here and now. Just kissing Neku on the lips wasn't good enough. He moved down a little lower, to Neku's neck.

Now this was freakin' amazing. Neku couldn't help himself. He was already starting to lose it. He licked his lips, knowing he wanted more than a little make-out session. He wanted to go all the freakin' way! But of course, it was only if Beat wanted to.

Unfortunately, that probably wasn't what the blond wanted. He stopped at one point and looked at Neku. There was a look of 'we can't do this now' but also of 'I really want to do this.'

"Beat..." Neku started out a whisper, but the next word sounded more like he was whining. "Why?" He wanted more. Why wasn't Beat going to give it to him? Was Beat reconsidering everything?

"We ain't ready, man. Can't rush 'dis. We rush 'dis, then we ain't gonna work, yo." So that was why. Beat really did want a relationship. Apparently, there actually was a brain in that head of his. Too bad it didn't always work.

Well, if that was the case, then Neku wasn't going to argue. This meant Beat's feelings were for real, and well, that couldn't be undone. The orange-haired boy wrapped his arms around the blond's chest, looking him in the eyes as he did so. Beat gave him a simple kiss on the lips and lay down with Neku.

The two began to drift off into a nice, quiet, sleep, dreaming about each other. They didn't care if they were still on the floor of the living room. Who would? All they cared about was what would happen with their new relationship beginning to bloom.

They had fallen asleep quickly, and both were heavy sleepers. Their sleep was so deep, they didn't even hear the car outside coming into the driveway, or who it was driven by. Needless to say, their relationship would probably be frowned upon, to put it nicely.

--- (A/N: Uh-oh. O.O)

To say Fujimoto Bito was angry was an understatement. Intensely pissed off was more accurate. He obviously wasn't expecting his teenage son to be sleeping on the floor with anybody, let alone another boy. His screaming was enough to wake the two sleepers up.

"Goddammit! What the fuck is going on here?!"

Beat snapped awake at his father's angry voice. He was scared almost to the point of pissing himself. Of course, if he did, he'd probably get Neku's pants all wet with urine, and obviously, Neku would not have noticed, since _he_ probably would've wet _his_ pants from the extremely rude awakening.

"Dad! Yo, when'dya get home?" Beat was visibly shaking. It seemed he feared his father. And he had good reason to be. Mr. Bito had the physique of a bodybuilder, and looked capable of attacking anybody if he got angry enough. Needless to say, he gave justice to the volcano's name.

"That doesn't fuckin' matter, boy! Tell me what the hell you're doing with that!" Fuji pointed to Neku, and therefore, insulted him by calling him 'that'. Apparently, Neku wasn't even a person to Beat's dad at this point. Jeez, did he hate Beat's new boyfriend that much?

"Neku? He's uh..." What was Beat going to say? That Neku was the guy he hoped to screw one day? That definitely would not sit well. If it weren't for Beat's petite mother, Beat's father probably would've lunged for him. At that point, that didn't seem unlikely. Mr. Bito looked like he was going to tear the house apart. Thanks goodness for Mrs. Bito.

"Fuji, please! Maybe he can explain." She seemed so little, compared to her husband. It was hard to believe that Beat and Rhyme came out of her. What was even harder to believe was that a guy as big as Fuji could get her pregnant without hurting her.

Of course, Fuji didn't care if she was his wife. He yelled at her anyway, like she was just a stranger to him. "How the hell can Daisukenojo explain being on the floor with another boy, Suzu?!"

What could Suzu say there? Probably nothing that would help the matter. Beat's father turned to look at the boys again, his anger still prominent. "Boy, you get upstairs and I'll deal with you later!" He said to Beat, and as he turned to Neku, "Better run home before I call your parents!"

The two obeyed. Beat got up and quickly ran upstairs, but not before saying a quick "bye, Neku". Neku got up and walked out the door, after looking upstairs, then at Beat's parents, the stairs, and finally the other way. He was obviously very shaken at what happened.

How was he going to explain this to his dad? That Mr. Bito blew up at him and Beat because they were together on the floor? How would Mr. Sakuraba interpret that? And how would Beat get through all this? Would he be all bruised up the next time Neku saw him?

---(A/N: Poor Neku. Poor Beat. I can't believe I did that to them.T_T)

"Hey, kid. How was your friend's house?" Renzo obviously didn't see the fear and humiliation in his son's eyes. He was reading the paper while Hitomi played on the floor next to him.

Neku didn't want to talk about it, but he knew his father would find out sooner or later. Why not sooner? Obviously, Renzo was going to see how shook up his boy was.

"It was great." He figured it was a better response than the truth right now. Of course, it was hard to keep his composure. He could just as easily run over to his father and cry out, "Daddy, Daddy! Beat's in trouble!" But no. He just stood there and said what he said.

Mr. Sakuraba looked up from his paper. "Really? Just great?" He put the paper down and picked up Hitomi. The baby wanted her half-brother to hold her, though, because why else would she go off saying, "Nay-gu! Nay-gu!" and reaching her arms out toward him?

Neku walked over, outstretched his arms and accepted his little half-sister. She smiled her cute, almost toothless smile and tried to grab his nose. She had always liked her brother, since he was the first one who held her when she came home from the hospital. Aside from her parents, of course.

"Hey, Hitomi. Keeping Dad busy?" Obviously, Hitomi didn't really answer, given her small vocabulary. Aside from the usual "Mama" and "da-da", she could really only say "Nay-gu" and "bunny." She could only respond by continuing to reach for Neku's nose.

"She's getting big, isn't she?" Renzo smiled at his two children. "So what all happened at your friend's house?" It was at this that Neku sat down in front of his dad.

"That's what I want to talk to you about, Dad." Neku looked up from his half-sister's sweet little face and looked Renzo in the eye. "You remember the kind of love you had with Mom, right? Before you married her?" Renzo nodded, but said nothing. "Well, what if I told you I had that kind of love, but with my friend?"

Neku's dad leaned back and gained a more serious look. He obviously had an idea as to where this was going. "Okay, I think I know what you're talking about. Go on." He did know what Neku was talking about.

"I think I have feelings for him, Dad." As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was in love with Beat. Deeply in love with Beat. He had a million ideas as to what his father would do. The most likely one was him screaming like Beat's dad did and probably disowning him completely.

But instead of the expected response, Neku felt his dad's arms circle him and Hitomi. Such an odd reaction. Most fathers wouldn't be this loving upon hearing that their son liked other boys. But then again, Renzo Sakuraba wasn't like most fathers. He cried for days upon the death of his first wife, Neku's mother.

"Neku..." He said quietly, hugging his two children, "It's all right. You're my son. You can love whoever you want. It don't matter none to me." What a surprising response! But Neku liked that response. "Dad..." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "Thanks."

Renzo pulled back and looked intently at his son's face. "You know," he said, "I think that's the first time I've seen you cry since your mother died." He could the tears in his son's eyes threatening to spring forth. "And speaking of mother..."

Neku shed a tear and gave his dad a questioning look. What about that? Renzo continued. "Hitomi's mother came home from the hospital." He turned to the doorway to the living room and said, "Okay. You can come out now."

---(A/N(again): I'ma put it in Beat's POV. I figured not to try and wait until the next chapter. Sorry to leave a cliffhanger on Neku's side.)

Beat was still trembling from his father's loud voice, ringing in his ears. He could feel the sweat trickling all over his face. His heart was beating so fast, it was practically slamming against his chest.

-_thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump-_

Beat ran his hands all over his face, obviously hoping he could get the sweat off. He could hear his parents arguing downstairs. Actually, it sounded more like his father was yelling at his mother. His mother never was good at yelling, but everyone could hear everything in the house.

"Fuji, please! It's not his fault!" Suzu Bito had tried everything to reason with her husband, but to no avail. He was just as angry as ever.

"Damn straight! You're the one who had him! You probably made him like that!" Fujimoto Bito wasn't afraid to blame his lovely wife. But then again, wasn't he the one who helped her make Beat nearly sixteen years ago?

"It wasn't my fault, either! Last time I checked, weren't you there when I conceived him?" Nice comeback from Mrs. Bito, Beat would give her that. It was the fact that his dad didn't retaliate right away meant that there was a good chance Beat's mother had won this. She continued, though it was a little hard to hear.

"Don't go blaming me for something I couldn't control! I can't control who he is in love with! You can't, either! We just have to accept this." No response from Beat's old man. Maybe Suzu had some unspoken power over him. She continued. "He's our son, and we need to love and support him now. This is one of the most confusing times of his life, and he needs us."

_I guess tha's 'bout right. _Beat silently thought to himself. He calmed down enough to stop trembling like crazy. He took his hands off his face, and placed one over his heart.

-_thump-bump thump-bump thump-bump thump-bump thump-bump-_

After a little while, the door opened. Beat looked over his shoulder and saw his mother standing there. Her hand covered her mouth like she was trying to keep the truth. Apparently, she knew Beat heard her. The silence was unbearable. One of them had to say something!

"'Sup, Mom?" Beat looked away, trying to look out the window of his room. Why did his mother come up here? His mother just walked over and sat next to him on his bed.

"Daisukenojo," she began quietly, noticing her son winced at the sound of his real name. Did he really not like that name? "I came up here to tell you..." here Suzu paused and put a hand on her son's shoulder. "...that your father and I still love you. I don't care who you love. I'm perfectly fine with it. Your father was just taken by surprise."

"So why's he gotta act like some hardass, yo?" Beat didn't care if she was his mother. He was still going to say what he wanted to say. His dad freaked out on him! Of course, his mother didn't respond right away. She just rubbed the hand she had on his shoulder.

"He wasn't always like that, sweetie. He wasn't always the big guy with a short temper. He used to be a big sweetie." Beat scoffed at this. Yeah, right. Big sweetie. He didn't exactly fit the "sweetie" part. "No, I mean it. He used to be a very nice man, who would do anything for his family."

Silence. Suzu continued. "Don't hate your father, Daisukenojo. He can't control his temper. He was just taken by surprise. Doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore. He knows what happened last time the two of you had a fight. We nearly lost you and Raimu."

They did lose Beat and Rhyme. Mr. Bito just thought he was mistaken. Course, Beat wasn't going to tell his parents that. They wouldn't believe him.

"That all I wanted to tell you, sweetie. I'll see you downstairs for dinner later."

Beat didn't watch her leave. How could he not hate his father, after what happened today? Anyway, he hoped he could see Neku tomorrow, and clear up any misunderstandings with him. There was one thing certain. They were meant to be together, and that, unlike everything else in the past, was something Beat was strong enough to do.

* * *

I'm very sorry to leave it at that, but I have to appease some readers, and I also have a pokemon story to write, besides this. I apologize profusely if this chapter is terrible. This happens when I write rather long chapters. I tend to get a little off focus.

Anyway, R&R? I bet I made some of you impatient waiting for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, dear. I haven't updated in an incredibly long while. I'm sorry. :(

Anyway, I realized I can do the chapters one of two ways. Either artistic but short, or long but with bad wording. I can only do one, I can't really do both.

Anyway! Read the chapter? Sorry I waited so freakin' long.

* * *

Neku was sitting with his father, half-sister, and his father's girlfriend. The whole Beat thing was still in his head, but he decided not to worry too much about it. Beat was a big boy. He could take care of himself...hopefully.

For now, he was sitting with his family and celebrating Hitomi's mother's return from the hospital. As much as he hated to admit it, he kinda missed her around the house. He was glad that she had returned, for the most part.

"You miss me, slick?" Man, only she would call Neku that. She always had a thing for calling him 'slick'. She also had a thing for ruffling his hair a lot. She sure did have a lot of energy. That might've been where Hitomi got hers.

"Yeah, I missed you, Akiko." He really did. Neku's father had weird taste in women. But Akiko stuck. Renzo claimed that she was 'just perfect'. Neku wasn't exactly one to argue with his father, either.

"We all missed you, Akiko. Especially Hitomi. She missed Mommy a lot." He looked down at the happy little baby in Neku's arms, who was going, "Mama! Mama!" Neku smiled a little at this. At least her mother was here. He missed his mother a lot...

He went back to thinking about her, that day, nearly eight years ago...

-_--_

_Neku was playing by himself in his room. His father had told him to go and wait, and he would call Neku when he needed him. All Neku knew was that something was wrong with his mother, and nobody was telling him what. All they told him was that 'Mommy's really sick.' That was all they would tell him. Why was it taking them so long? Did they expect him to play in here forever? He was seven, so he wasn't an idiot. _

_It seemed all Neku's father did lately was keep watch over the dying woman. Neku saw her in bed a few times. She looked so thin and pale. Was it even possible for a human being to look like a living skeleton? Because that's what she practically was._

_Then, the time came. The door opened, and Neku saw his father walk in. He was looking down at the floor, probably so his son wouldn't see him crying. Did this mean that Neku's mother actually..._

_---_

"Nay-gu!" Neku was brought back to reality by a chubby little hand grabbing his nose. Thank goodness for little Hitomi and the fact she loved people's noses. Probably one of the baby's unique quirks.

But Neku knew how it ended. She died of her illness, they went to her funeral on one of the most rainy days of the year, and afterwards, his father locked himself away and hardly came out for days. Neku had to eat nothing but sandwiches during that time. He even heard his father cry whenever he walked by.

Anyone would, really, after losing their beloved wife and being all alone to raise a young child.

---

Oh, jeez. The tension at the Bito household was so heavy, it could be cut with a knife. It could be felt by everyone there. Didn't seem like it would ever be the same after finding out Beat's...sexual orientation.

"Hey, Mom. What happened today?" Thank goodness Rhyme finally came home in time for dinner. She had opted to have dinner at her friend's house, but Mrs. Bito insisted that she come home. Possibly, Suzu wanted the whole family together so her husband wouldn't have an unpleasant moment involving Beat again. Mrs. Bito simply put her finger to her lips, signaling for her daughter to be quiet.

All Beat and his father really did during dinner was stare at each other. Mr. Bito's cold stare was enough to make Beat shiver and freak out. Beat could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

_-ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump-_

Seeing everyone so quiet unnerved Rhyme just a little bit. Beat wasn't exactly one to stay quiet during dinner. He was usually trying to grab stuff for his own plate. This...this wasn't Beat. Did something bad happen?

---

Later, when it was bedtime for the kids, Beat obviously couldn't sleep. There he was, sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest, staring at the wall. His parents hadn't gone to bed yet, so why should he? It wasn't as if he had to follow all the rules of the house. What do they think caused Beat to run out of the house last time? (1)

What was taking them so long to go upstairs to go to bed? Were they getting drunk after dark? Personally, Beat was going to check it out. He slowly walked past Rhyme's room, trying not to stumble, and got to the top of the stairs and sat down. The kitchen light was still on. He could hear them.

"Fuji..." He heard his mother's voice, "Why don't we give this boy and his family a chance? They probably won't be so bad once we get to know them." She said boy, but Beat knew she meant Neku.

_You're righ', Mom. He ain't bad. Tha's why I love 'im._

Obviously, Mr. Bito didn't say anything at first, but after a little while, he finally spoke up. "You sure that's the right thing to do, Suzu? I saw them right there on the floor..."

"That means nothing, Fuji! Looks can be deceiving. Who knows? That boy's family might just become our new friends in the process." The silence afterward indicated the discussion was over. The footsteps a moment later indicated Beat had to hightail it back to his room before his parents saw him.

Easier said than done. Beat had to make sure he didn't wake Rhyme up on the way. It wasn't like he had night vision or anything.

Closing the door, Beat lay down on his bed. He didn't bother to cover up. He wasn't that cold. He heard his parents coming towards his room, and pretended to be asleep, in case they came in.

Of course, they didn't. Beat knew they probably didn't want to bother him. It was normal, and it was too late in the night to talk normally. As sleep overtook him, Beat knew that tomorrow would be another day.


End file.
